100 Theme Challenge
by MentalForManga
Summary: It looked intresting so I gave it a go. Some yoai, mostly Laven pairing, but there will be others. Other genres are involved. Rated T for later chapters.


**Introduction**

Everyday is the same day in day out. Why can't there be any spice in life? Sure, everyone wishes for an easy, simple life, but what if that becomes too simple, with no complications whatsoever? That kind of life must be a very boring one to life in my opinion, I mean, when the same thing is repeated, the mind grows too used to it, and makes one eager for a change. That was how it used to be for me, but after a single event, who knew that it would have changed my life so dramatically. Those few seconds of meeting and greeting one another would change ones view of how they see things, it's almost like you're a completely different person from the one you once were.

Sometimes I wish that I could go back to my simple life, but that's also wishing for a constant craving which if granted could of turned out much worse.

So, I will never complain, the only thing that threw me off guard was that it was almost too perfect, but not pure perfection, it was just right.

I can recall it full even right now...

_***Thud Thud Thud***_

_Heavy footsteps echoed through the walls of The Black Order, the Home of Exorcists, they grew closer to me within each second until-_

"_Wha-oof!" We collided. Upon knowing what had occurred he bowed about a million times in apology._

"_I'm sorry! I wasn't looking at where I was go-"He paused as he looked up at me, I was almost equally speechless as I saw his face. His silver eyes gleamed with pure innocence which one would see in a child, his round cheeks adding to his childish features. One would confuse him as one of the elder at first sight as his snow white hair surrounded his face. To put long story short, he was adorable in my eye (yeah, I said it singular for a reason). "A-are you new around here?" He stuttered "I believe this is our first meeting" His accent clearly revealed his nationality was British. He was so formal and polite which didn't calm down the fact that this was only increasing his cuteness levels tenfold._

"_Yeah, I just joined." So, in finally replying I introduced myself. "I'm Lavi, Lavi Bookman."_

"_I'm Allen Walker." He held out his hand which I shook. "Nice to meet you, Lavi." I felt the heat in my hand freeze as his cold hand touched mine. I tensed slightly at the cold contact, but found it soothing nonetheless. "Are you busy right now?"_

"_No, I was just taking a tour around the place."_

"_Well, if you want to, I'll take you around and show you the places if you'd like."_

"_I'd appreciate it." Something in the deepest layers of my mind was just begging to stay with this person. I had to admit though, he was cute, and that's it. He smiled, and then with a turn of his heel dragged me along as our hands were still together. Somehow, after meeting him, I felt myself changing; I had pushed aside things about being a Bookman, that they needed no feelings or a heart and that they were just there to record history. No, right now, I wasn't 'Bookman', I was actually becoming the 49__th__ alias, I was becoming 'Lavi'._

_This one person had changed me without even intending to._

_I don't know how, but he managed it, even if he was oblivious to what he had done. _

_Just as he was guiding me through the Order, it seemed like he was guiding me through a new path that I had just been taking, far away from that of a Bookman._

_This feeling I got when I was around him...what was it?_

_Is it...that thing called..._

_...Love at first sight?_

_I'm a Bookman, I shouldn't be in love someone but, it just won't go away. Can I put up with it and ignore it or will I eventually give in? _

_Well, would I be okay with giving up my dream as a Bookman for someone I've only just met? Most people would go for their life's dream I'm sure, but I'm having my doubts._

_What could I say? He was perfect, his slender build, his childish face, his white hair, all of it._

_So with that, I thought that my time in the Order was making a smooth upwards curve._

_Boy, how wrong I was._

**Hi! This is my attempt at the 100 Theme Challenge. I know this chapter isn't good at all but I have got some ideas for later chapters. Review if you want to; say anything good or bad about it, I don't mind. I will also be continuing with my other fan fiction 'The Warmest Day', Chapter 19 is being written, I've made a good start on it and am planning on putting in the ideas that have been in my little notebook for months. **


End file.
